


Small Dose

by unboundpen



Series: Christmas 2013 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian picks a special type of punishment for Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Dose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon (on tumblr):
> 
> Older!Damian deciding that Dick was naughty this Christmas and uses Ivy’s pollen to punish Dick. Loads of foreplay, nsfw and Dick being overpowered by Damian in ALL aspects.

It’s only a small dose, Damian concludes, watching from his seat stationed a few feet away. Just a gram was the amount he had allowed Dick to inhale, and it seems the effects are kicking in.

Dick groans, shivering as he wriggles over the sheets below him. From the looks of it, he may be trying to clear the haze that is starting to form.

"Dami," he hears him call out, dazed and out of breath. At least he knows that it’s working properly.

The younger man pushes himself out of his chair, making sure that his sock clad feet give a dull thud to let the older man know that at least someone is in the room with him. He chooses to sit down on the edge of the bed, reaching over to comb Dick’s soft yet slightly damp hair.

"You called?" He asks, smiling when Dick gasps at his touch, cringing yet leaning into the younger man’s fingers, and not so skillfully tries to nudge away the blindfold he has on.

The groan, made from hearing the sound of his voice, fills up the room, makes the grin on Damian’s face stretch that much wider. He makes sure to move his fingers slowly, trailing down Dick’s face, dipping under his chin to continue down his neck and chest to feel him shudder under his controlled touch.

"What are you doing?"

Damian hums, resting his head lazily on his free hand just as he takes Dick’s erection in the other.

"I seem to recall a lover of mine trying to feel me up during my father’s Christmas party."

Damian squeezes Dick’s cock for good measure.

"Oh god, Dami, I was drunk!"

Damian frowns considerably, knowing what a poor excuse thst is. But inwardly, he’s secretly pleased. “You had every bit of control over your actions before and after consuming alcohol.”

Dick whimpers as Damian runs his thumb over the underside of his cock.

"You were so adament on convincing me to go with you to the coat room, of all places" Damian rolls his eyes, "that you didn’t realize that I was repairing relationships to gain higher ground with the respective members of my father’s company."

"I- I didn’t realize, I’m sorry. But I don’t see how this has anything to do with that."

"Punishment, Richard. While you did spend most of the night not so subtlety running your hands all over me, you did manage to put me through a lot of torture that night. I’m simply returning the favor."

Damian watches on as Dick’s body shudders starting as amused chuckles until they turn to borderline hysterical giggles (a somewhat side effect to Dick being exposed to the pollen). No matter the cause, he always thought the older man looked good laughing, especially when naked.

"Jesus…Damian, was I that bad?"

He hums, bending down enough to give the gentlest of kisses to the man’s navel and smiles against the skin there when Dick thrusts up in his grip. “Not bad per say, just very good with your skills of persuasion.”

He gives Dick’s cock a squeeze, reveling in the mewl like noise the writhing man gives him in response. His mouth opens, letting his breath wash over his hand and the pearling tip gripped in his palm, fully intent on teasing Dick to the point of begging.

From the active sounds he was making, it really wouldn’t take that long for him to start. Damian starts to move, climbing onto the bed so he can swing one leg over Dick’s body and purposefully has his crotch right over the other man’s face. Though he’s clothed -with slacks and boxers- he know’s the sex pollen allows Dick to smell Damian’s arousal through the fabric.

Both hands are flat against the sheets on either side of Dick’s hips, keeping his body up with just his head dipping down to take a little of Dick in his mouth. Damian feels hands throw themselves over his lower back, startling Damian with the weight until he’s actually pressing into Dick’s face.

He moans softly when he feels him mouth him through his pants and when Dick bends his knees to plant his feet and raise his hips to give Damian better access.

Dick’s hands roam, squeezing and scratching as much of as he can until he’s gripping Damian’s ass, grinding more of Damian’s crotch into his face.

It’s a little more forcefullness than Damian intended, but he allows it, simply sinking down and taking Dick even further into his mouth with no problem at all. Simply reminding Dick of his nonexistent gag reflex.

He sucks him gently, painfully slow, curling his tongue and rubbing gently so that Dick is even more of a quivering mess.

Damian only stops when he feels Dick start to unzip him, pulling away so he can look at the older man upside down.

"I didn’t give you permission to undress me, Grayson. As far as this torture goes, it isn’t over in the slightest."

The younger man grins when Dick flops backwards in defeat, knowing just how his eyes would be if there wasn’t a blindfold, for a moment before he decides that running his hands on Damian’s inner thighs would suffice.

"Just be glad I didn’t bind your hands."


End file.
